


Make me feel something

by riviax



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martin is a smug bastard, Slow Burn, and Andres is here for it, might be slightly ooc but do I care? no, until it's not because they deserve an actual happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riviax/pseuds/riviax
Summary: When Andrés looked into Martín’s eyes again, he felt like the whole world froze. He was sure about many things in his life, one of them being that he is straight. So why the hell was that Argentinian in a leather jacket making him feel things?Or: moments in Andrés's life when he realized Martín was his soulmate.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love what canon gave us, but I feel like we should upgrade it a little, so here's my first multi-chapter fic, where we explore and expand Berlin and Palermo's relationship! Feedback is always appreciated!

Andrés was sitting in an obscure bar in Berlin of all places, standing out from the crowd with his nice outfit. It was crowded, with mostly big guys looking like they could start a fight at any moment. He definitely preferred elegant restaurants, but he couldn’t be picky. He was on a mission. 

He was waiting for a new engineer for their little group of thieves that he was a part of. He wasn’t much of a team player, but this was a good way to gain some allies in the world of thieves. Their last engineer left as he couldn’t hold the pressure of Andrés’ bizarre ideas. But this new guy sounded promising, with a few bold heists of his own, so the team decided that Andrés should convince him to join with all of his charisma. 

“You couldn’t stand out more from the crowd with that pretty suit.” Someone’s nice laugh brought his attention. The engineer. 

“Well they say it’s important to make a good first impression and I do intend to impress you.” 

“Oh, is that so?” 

The guy looked good with a smug smile and green eyes. He even made a leather jacket look nice and Andrés thought it was impossible to achieve. 

“You must be Martín?” 

“As I live and breath” 

“Well in that case my name is Andrés.” He stretched out his hand but Martín ignored it and sat opposite of him. Normally Andrés would be offended, and you don’t want to offend him, but somehow this felt like a nice challenge. 

“So tell me Andrés, why would I settle for your offer? I finished Berlin’s uni at the top of my classes, have already done some pretty good jobs and have been offered even more. What makes you special?” 

“My ideas are bolder and riskier than anything you can imagine. I’m talking stealing diamonds and melting gold. Much more profitable than some German jewelry am I right? So the real question here is, are _you_ brave enough to do it? Will you take the challenge?” 

Andrés’ eyes never left Martín’s as he put all of his confidence into that speech. But the engineer simply chuckled again. 

“Always”. And for some reason, as they starred into each other’s eyes, Andrés felt like he wasn’t talking just about heists. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, something that hardly ever happened to him. Alright, now he defenitly needed a drink. 

Andrés stood up witch was a terrible move, as he accidentaly pushed a guy walking past him. He spilled his beer all over him which caught the attention of four other men, his big, now angry, friends. The guy he pushed shouted something in German and it sounded dangerous. Normally Andrés didn’t scare away from a fight, he actually liked them, but right now he was outnumbered by five strong dudes and he wasn’t suicidal. 

But to his surprise Martín stood up to and joined him so he was now standing between them. He mumbled something in German which sounded like an apollogy. With his eyes never leaving the scary guys, he whispered to Andrés in Spanish 

“On the count of three run to the door and to the alley on the right.” 

Normally Andrés would hate being ordered around, but right now it didn’t bother him that much. Besides, it did sound like a smart plan. So when Martín softly said three, he run as he was told. At the same time Martín threw his chair at the guys and ran after him. 

They ran through a few dark alleys and after a bit they stopped by a high brick fence, hoping the guys wouldn’t find them. They were both panting but also laughing, adrenaline and the thrill of escaping being excatly what they loved. 

“So, will you take the challenge?” 

“It depends” Martín breathed out. “Are you ready to drop your buddys and work with me? Or are you too much of a coward?” 

When Andrés looked into Martín’s eyes again, he felt like the whole world froze. He was sure about many things in his life, one of them being that he is straight. So why the hell was that Argentinian in a leather jacket making him feel things? 

“I’m no coward. And I prefer a partnership over a team anyway.” 

And so, as they headed home, agreeing to meet each other again the next day, they both felt that this was a beginning of something beautiful. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to update, I had a hard time writting this chapter, but I like how it turned out in the end. I already have the future few chapters planned out, so I should update it more often now. I hope you'll enjoy it! Feedback is alwasy appreciated

A few months have passed since they met and they were lovely months, filled with making plans and getting to know each other. They already managed to rob a small museum and Andrés was honestly surprised at how well they worked together. They completed each other perfectly. 

He had great ideas and Martín knew exactly how to make them come to life. Andrés was a master of manipulating people and figuring out how they would behave, while his new best friend could calculate almost anything. When they worked together everything was possible. 

They completed each other personality-wise too. They were both confident assholes with a soft spot for the old-fashioned. They enjoyed wine, classical music, literature and heists of course. Andrés felt like he could share everything with him and every day he wanted to do that more. 

Today in particular he was in a very talkative mood. They were in Paris, the city of love, and it felt like a home away from home. France’s culture was so close to his heart he started to consider moving here once he finally retired. And that led him to a new train of thoughts, about life after this one. Naturally he felt the need to share it with his friend. 

“Hey Martín.” 

“Yeah?” 

The engineer was sitting across the table, eyes still focused on the plans before him. He looked cute with a pencil behind his ear. 

Wait, did he just call a man _cute_? 

“I was wondering what life will be like once we retire.” 

Martín moved his eyes away from the plans to look at him curiously. 

“Do you really think you would be able to leave the thrills of heists behind one day?” 

“Well of course! That’s the point isn’t it? To get rich enough to settle down somewhere nice, with a beautiful wife and kids and spend the rest of your life in peace. I was considering staying here, in Paris, or maybe somewhere outside the city. Oh, but it would be lovely to live by the coastline... And what about you, my friend?” 

“I don’t really consider myself as a settle-down type.” 

He wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore. 

“You sure? Because I can see you retiring one day.” 

“O yeah? And what do you see me doing excatly?” 

“Let me think.” Andrés starred at him, squinting his eyes slightly. Martín shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “I can see you in a big house by the coast somewhere in Italy. It would be your sanctuary quiet away from the town, so you would have a reason to drive around in that motorcycle of yours. Nobody would be allowed there, expect for your wife and me of course, as your best friend and ex-partner in crime. You might have one son, whom you will teach sailing, a new hobby that will replace heist-planning. A perfect life for you.” 

Martín smiled slightly, his eyes focused on the table as he was lost in thought. 

“You got it quiet right, but some things are wrong. Firstly, I’m seasick and secondly...” 

He trailed off and Andrés raised an eyebrow. At this point he didn’t think Martín would have a hard time admitting anything to him. He finally found his confidence and starred deeply into Andrés’ eyes. 

“And secondly, I’m gay, so you would have to make it a husband. And no son I’m afraid, unless someone gets the fucked up idea to let a criminal adopt a child.” 

_Oh._

Andrés was speechless for a moment. How could he not see it? He suddenly remembered all those times where he talked about his love for women and Martín just ignored him. Oh how dumb he felt right now. 

“Do you have a problem with anything I’ve just said?” 

“No, none at all. I’m just... surprised.” 

“Wow, I just managed to surprise Andrés de Fonollosa. It feels better than Christmas.” 

“Enjoy the moment, as it will never happen again.” 

He could joke now. Good. That meant the first wave of shock was over. So why was his heart still beating so fast? 

“But like I said, other than that you got it all right. I would love a house by the sea, maybe I will take up fishing instead. Supposing of course we’ll ever get rich enough for this.” 

“We will. I believe in us. And this plan to steal diamonds. Now excuse me, but I think I will call it a night.” 

“Did the realization of your best friend not liking women exhaust you this much?” He was smirking again, like a cocky bastard that he was. 

“No, it was he realization of him being boring enough to consider fishing a valid hobby.” Two could play this game. 

“Says the guy who wants to live in Paris of all places.” 

Alright, he won that round. 

“Goodnight Martín.” 

“Goodnight Andrés.” 

His heart was still beating wildy when he entered his small bedroom. What was happening to him? Was it because he didn’t expect it at all? Or... was there something more to it? 

A life with Martín on the coast of Italy. He smiled despite himself. It sounded even more wonderful than Paris. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning for y'all: DO NOT buy Stardew Valley if you want to be productive. I got it a week ago and it consumed me to the point where I completly forgot I had this chapter in my drafts. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Andrés was pacing nervously around the room. This was the first time in his life when he was anxious, but he had a good reason for it. He was about to get _married_ in less than an hour for someone’s sake and his best man was nowhere to be seen. 

He wondered if choosing Martín for this role was a good idea. After all their relationship had slightly worsened the last few months. 

It all started just a few days after Martín came out to him, when Andrés met Vivienne. He thought it was a perfect play from the universe, right as he found out his best friend doesn’t like women, he met one right from his dreams. 

Well, almost. 

Vivienne didn’t know a single word in Spanish and he didn’t know French. So they communicated with the language of love and some broken English. 

“She only likes you because she has no idea what you’re actually saying. Hm, now that I think about it maybe she _is_ the perfect woman for you.” 

“You’re just jealous I have found the love of my life before you did.” 

That was their only conversation about Vivienne. Well at least in the beginning. Ever since the coming out they had an unspoken rule to never touch upon their love lives again. Even the teasing stopped. They would talk about anything even more easily than before, but not a single word about relationships. 

Until Vivienne started visiting them. 

Martín would argue about it often, stating it was too dangerous to have her sit there with plans all around her and them discussing important parts of the heist. But Andrés insisted that she didn’t understand anything and they were safe. So even Martín’s insults towards her were in vain. Besides, she loved him as much as he loved her. And that meant she would never betray him. 

Andrés had to admit tough, Martín did have another reason to be mad at him. He spent almost all of his time the last few weeks preparing the wedding, pushing the heist into the background. The engineer insisted that he gets married _after_ they steal the diamonds, but Andrés refused. 

“Once you meet the love of your live, you have to act immediately. Only a coward hides his feelings and waits for a better occasion.” 

After that Martín never brought it up again. Their relationship became unbearably strained. It bothered Andrés, but he didn’t have time to fix it, so he just hoped that after the wedding everything would go back to normal. 

He only asked Martín to be his best man because Sergio couldn’t make it to the wedding, as he was still in the hospital, and he didn’t have anyone else. He could live without the bachelorette party and extra help. But not skipping the ceremony. 

So there he was, still pacing around the room, cursing the fact that they both didn’t have cellphones. He checked the clock. 30 minutes until the wedding. He was about to bolt out of the room and force a random guy from the street to be his best man, when Martín opened the door. 

A wave of extreme happiness and anger washed over him. 

“I-” 

“Where the hell have you been?!” 

In a flash, Andrés was in front of him. He placed his hands on Martín’s shoulders and pushed him against the now closed door. Martín looked surprised more than scared. 

“Where the hell were you? Why are you late?” 

“I’m sorry, alright? I was being childish.” Andrés was taken aback by his friend’s sudden softness. “I was mad at you for prioritizing some French bimbo over me and the heist.” 

“Hey, don’t call my soon-to-be wife a French bimbo.” He was trying to sound threatening, but his voice was suddenly weak. 

Martín chuckled. 

“I know. And once again, I’m sorry. I know now that my whining won’t stop you, and as your best friend and man, I should be here for you no matter what. So here I am. And I promise I won’t leave your side again. Your happiness matters to me, you know?” 

He added that last part after a pause and Andrés froze for a second, starring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Yeah, right, of course.” he coughed awkwardly as he stepped away from his friend, not really looking at him. “You never answered my questions. _Where were you_? I haven’t seen you for a few days at least” 

“I... I was having some fun of my own.” 

Oh. 

“But I’m late ‘cause I had to buy the best possible suit for my best friend’s wedding, of course. You might not be aware but that kind of stuff only happens once in a lifetime. I had to make sure I looked appropriately.” 

Andrés finally looked at him, only now noticing his new suit. And he had to admit, Martín looked amazing in it. Well not as good as he himself, of course not, but a close second. 

“You better prey it’s my only wedding, as I’m never choosing you for my best man ever again.” 

“Ouch.” 

“That’s what you get for stressing me out like that” 

“My God, you just admitted you felt an emotion other than love. I have to write that down.” 

If looks could kill, Martín would be a dead man rather than best. 

“Oh, calm down, I was just joking. Like I said, I’m here now. So, do you want to go and marry that lucky girl or no?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Save that sentence for later.” 

Andrés only smiled this time, overjoyed to see them act like normal again. And as they left the room, he could feel himself relax completely. 

Martín was here and that meant everything was going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> You can also check out my berlermo edit on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/riviax/)!


End file.
